1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method that allows senior citizens to communicate effectively with relatives and friends over long distances. More particularly the invention relates to a combination hardware-software-internet system that is simple to use by senior citizens and may allow communications of messages, photographs and video clips.
2. Related Art
The present state of the internet allows knowledgeable persons to communicate effectively over long distances. With the proper equipment, software and subscription to an internet provider people may now transmit messages and a wide variety of audio and video images. However, even the most basic systems, such as the Microsoft® television based system, require the use of the computer keyboard. Such systems are often confusing to elderly senior citizens many of whom have never been confronted with a computer before.